New Year
by dancefan93
Summary: Summary inside


**New Year's**

**~Summary~**

** Shego and Drakken have been separated due to disagreements. Drakken sees them on special occasions. He sees them on Emma and Chris's birthdays, Christmas, and New Years. He saw them on the last Christmas. They both knew that the children including Lindsey would try something with the mistletoe; they stayed away from each other so that wouldn't happen, even though Drakken wanted it to happen so much. When he left, he went to his apartment and lay on the couch with his hands on his forehead. The same scene kept going through his head, Becca coming in, them talking remembering the past, and then that kiss. He kept telling himself it was a mistake. Becca had left after that, and he hasn't seen her since. He decided that he would try something this New Year's and finally, it has come. He's on his way to Shego's house to see his children. P.S. Lindsey is Drakken's long lost daughter. I am currently in the process of writing that one just writers block for it right now. It will be up soon though. I promise.**

** When he arrived at Shego's house, he was instantly ambushed by Emma and Chris and pushed down to the ground. They were both yelling things to him telling him how everything was going since last week. He eventually got them off of him and he saw Shego standing there with a fake smile on her face. He's known her long enough to know what smiles were real and which smiles were fake.**

** "Hi Shego, I missed you." Drakken said coming into the house.**

** "Hey Doc." Shego said turning to go back to the kitchen. Drakken followed her and saw that she was actually cooking.**

** "Okay, that one hurt." Drakken said picking up a baby carrot and eating it.**

** "Now you know I felt." Shego said chopping the celery. **

** "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I seriously have no idea why I kissed her. It was in the heat of the moment I guess, I don't know."**

** "I'll let you know when you can stop apologizing. Look it's New Year's, I don't want to spend it fighting with you. I just want to make this okay for the children, especially Lindsey; it's her first with her father."**

** "You mean she's coming over here?" Drakken asked a little confused.**

** "Of course, I don't hate her."Shego said as she started pouring herself some champagne. Drakken grabbed the bottle from her. "Hey!"**

** "None of this for you this year, I'm not repeating last year."**

** "I thought you would have enjoyed that." Shego said with a smirk**

** "What husband doesn't enjoy a lap dance from his wife? I just don't like a drunken one. I especially won't like it this year being that if you wake up and find out what you did, you'll kill me and I rather like living therefore, no champagne." **

** "You really aren't helping yourself here." Shego replied with crossed arms.**

** "Right now, I don't care. I'd rather be zapped by you again than have my ex-wife drunk like last year." **

** "Fine no champagne." She went down to the wine cellar, of course Drakken followed her. "I'll have some wine."**

** "No you won't. You're not getting drunk tonight." **

** "I'm allowed to. You're not my father. I'm allowed to drink every now and again." She picked up a bottle of white wine. Drakken immediately took it from her and held it high with his arm. "Give it back!"**

** "NO! Come and get it if you want it so badly." Shego approached him and he ran. After twenty minutes, Shego gave up. **

** "Fine (pant) you win (pant)." **

** "Glad you see it my way." Drakken put the bottle back. He went over a leaned against a wall just staring at Shego. **

** "What are you staring at?"**

** "Oh nothing, it's just you seem to be really out of shape." Drakken said with a chuckle.**

** "Oh, really?" Shego asked as she walked toward him. She tripped on a risen floor board and fell into Drakken who caught her. She looked at him into the big eyes that she had fallen in love with. Drakken looked into her big emerald eyes that had pulled him in so many years ago. He still had his hands on her waist. Unconsciously, she put her hands on his chest. They both began to lean in. Lindsey was coming downstairs and stopped in her tracks when she saw them. She ran back upstairs. After she was gone, they leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. Shego wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He did the same with his arms around her back. He deepened the kiss and they were lost to the world.**

** Meanwhile, upstairs Lindsey was smiling and holding her hands to her heart. Emma came in and asked where the champagne was.**

** "The cellar is being occupied right now. Your mom and our dad are down there making out; I knew they couldn't stay mad at each other." Emma just gave a confused look.**

** "Are you feeling okay? That is not going to happen, mom and dad are too mad at each other to be doing that." **

** "If you don't believe me… go look for yourself."**

** "Fine… I will." Emma walked downstairs and sure enough she saw her parents kissing each other directly across from stairs. Emma almost fell down the stairs as she climbed back up them. "Okay you were right. You think this means that they are getting back together?"**

** "I sure hope so; I can't stand seeing Shego and dad so upset. You know it is New Year's the third most romantic holiday. So many kisses and proposes happen when that ball drops, maybe just maybe, it will be the same for them. Maybe dad will ask Shego to come back to him. If only we could speed up time."**

** Meanwhile, downstairs Shego and Drakken had just broken away and are staring at each other. Shego was the first to speak.**

** "Wow, I almost forgot how good that felt."**

** "Yeah, you're telling me. Shego, I never stopped loving you. I feel sorry that you stopped loving me."**

** "Who said I stopped? I said that I would always love you. I can keep my word." **

** "So where do we stand as of now?" **

** "I don't know. Where do you want to stand? I do love you, I really do; but I can't be hurt again." **

** "If I swear to never ever hurt you again, would you consider moving back in with me?" Shego stood there dumbstruck. **

** "I think we can make that happen. Let's go upstairs we have noisy children."**

** "Please, you only have two I have three." Shego silently laughed. They went upstairs and Shego grabbed the champagne glass before Drakken could see. She went into the living room to see that the children had already put on the channel. She leaned against the door frame. Drakken came in and took the glass from her hands. She looked at him. "I promised that I wouldn't you hurt again, you have to promise no drinking tonight." **

** "Fine, but you owe me." He snaked his hands around her waist. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head. She smiled to herself. She knew that she was making the right decision forgiving Drakken. She looked at clock. "Two minutes until midnight." Just then, Tom and Jeff walked in the house. "Nice to see you boys again."**

** "Nice to see you again, Shego." Jeff said as he sat down and pulled Lindsey onto his lap.**

** "Good evening Mrs. Drakken." Tom said doing the same as Jeff except with Emma. They began the countdown. At three, Shego took a hold of Drakken's neck. At midnight, Jeff kissed Lindsey, Tom kissed Emma, and Shego forcefully kissed Drakken. Chris sat there. Lindsey saw him and asked what was wrong.**

** "No one kissed me." Lindsey smiled and got off of Jeff's lap and walked over to Chris.**

** "Would you like a kiss too?" Chris smiled and nodded. "Well, I think I need your sister. Emma, what do you say, I take one cheek you take the other?" Emma smiled and went over to Chris and Lindsey. "Ready, one, two, three." They each kissed one of Chris's cheeks. Chris had a smile on his face.**

** "Wow, Chris, you're way younger than us and you already have two women after you. Tom, we better keep our guard up. I might lose my fiancé and you might lose your girlfriend to Chris." Tom laughed.**

** "I didn't know I had a girlfriend. I thought that I had a fiancé." Drakken pushed Shego back at that comment. Shego didn't even mind she had heard it as well.**

** "Wait, rewind and freeze, what's this about a fiancé; no one said anything about an engagement." Drakken said beginning to get mad. Emma sat back down on Tom's lap a little too hard showing him that she hadn't told her parents yet. He got the message loud and clear.**

** "Well, daddy, Tom proposed last week." Drakken's brow furrowed.**

** "Emma Grace Drakken! What is the world were you thinking? You are far too young to get married."**

** "Mom was my age when she married you. No one thought that she was too young." Shego threw her head back and laughed.**

** "Are kidding me? Your Uncle Hego went insane. He began telling me that I shouldn't get married to a man almost twice my age, who I was in villainy with, and of course a man that hurt me so many times. I had to zap him to make him stop with objections. I told him that when I left Team Go I left the need for an over protective big brother." **

** "But Mom I'm 26 years old. I can do whatever I want and I want to marry Tom." Drakken thought about this for a little while. He had to admit that he was glad that it was Tom and not some man that he had never met.**

** "Fine, I have to admit that I would much rather it be Tom than some man I'm meeting for the first time." Emma jumped up and ran to Drakken throwing her arms around his neck and hugged him.**

** "Oh, thank you daddy! You won't regret it, we swear."**

** "I better not regret this." Drakken said as he hugged his daughter. After releasing her, he turned to Shego. "So do we have an answer to my question earlier?" Shego smiled. She thought of a way for him to get the answer he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck.**

** "Yes, we do." She jumped onto him and kissed him. Drakken wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall and kissed her back. When they pulled away, he looked at her and smiled.**

** "They're rooms are exactly how they left them." She smiled and got off of him. **

** "Mommy, do I get my daddy back?" Chris asked. Shego looked at Drakken and she had tears in her eyes. Her son thought he lost his dad when they split up. Shego got on the floor by Chris. **

** "Yes, honey, we're moving back in with daddy." Chris's face lit up. He got up, hugged his mother, ran, and hugged his father. **

** "I get my daddy back! I love you daddy."**

** "I love you too, Chris." He let go of Chris and walked over to Shego. "I promise not to screw it up this time." Shego smiled and hugged him.**

** "Good if you do, I'll fry you." Drakken smiled and kissed her. Shego knew for certain that she was making the right choice. **


End file.
